Terminus
by SofiaBarbara
Summary: [3rd installment of 'Delyia/OP'] Delyia has been separated from Optimus for over three years, however time does not heal all wounds. For Delyia, her hurt has affected her in all the most difficult ways. But, what happens when she is forced to face him - and her - before she's ready? {I own nothing from Transformers minus my OC & Minor changes in plot!} OP/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Unfortunately I had come down with the flu and I wasn't able to write the Christmas special I so desperately wanted to write! I did however, write this chapter previously and so here is the next installment in our Delyia/Optimus saga!**

**Let me know if you guys want the Christmas special anyway okay? I hope you all enjoy our third arc together, it's going to be a crazy ride.**

**Enjoy~**

The sun slipped over the horizon, its rays of fire bathed the barren earth in its warmth. I sat on the roof of Mikaela and I's apartment complex; My elbow resting on my knee with hand supporting my chin, I watched as the night faded into day. A sigh escaped my lips as I looked to my other hand; they had permanently attached a watch to my wrist_._ I could feel Megatron's evil glare through the ticking of the face. I shuddered to think that they were watching me at this moment. That's why I _had _to leave – I couldn't put them in danger. Maybe if I were to travel far enough away they wouldn't make me spy on them. Sam had told me that the Decepticons just dropped me off in some warehouse and somehow signaled the Autobots of my location. I couldn't tell them what had happened in the dark, dank room - only that I had been tortured, though Lennox wanted detail for his superiors, and that Megatron was looking for the Matrix. When I had explained my story Optimus hadn't spoken a word, and when I finished he just stood and left. My eyes now found themselves traveling back to the now blue sky, I soon shut them and wished as hard as I could that no harm would come to the Autobots – _even Optimus._

My heart fell a little as my thoughts travelled to Optimus. He was probably spending his afternoons tracking down Decepticons and loving _Elita._ She wasn't exactly considerate of the situation the two of us were in, but she was fighting for something she cared about against some 'new' threat. I couldn't completely fault her, but I couldn't help but feel negativity towards the feminine Autobot. I couldn't believe I spent two more months with all of them, on that base with the two of them spending time together. Though, every so often I'd see Optimus glancing towards me, and I felt my love for him sprout new life in my heart, only to squash itself whenever his attention would be captured back by Elita. Some anger seeded itself in my chest as I thought to the last encounter we had. Though the years had not been particularly kind to my heart, it did alleviate some of the anger and pain I felt towards the Autobot leader. Although, the pain was soon met with an endless void that nothing seemed to be able to fill.

Thankfully, Sam – after he'd cried to me and apologized for days – explained that he _did _want to go back to college. I immediately knew Mikaela would end up leaving because he was leaving – and I did _not_ want to be stuck here in this invisible love triangle on my own. So when Sam left a few months later, I left with him along with Mikaela. Sam and I lived for the few years left of school in an apartment together and once we graduated he wanted to live on his own. Mikaela and him had gone through a rough patch at the end of our senior year and fell apart – much to my dismay. I couldn't let it get in the way of my bond with either of them, and I asked them not to make me choose. Now, I lived with Mikaela, and Sam with his new girlfriend – I honestly can't even remember name. _Carly_? The blonde was obviously not a good match for him, she treated him like a boy-toy and it didn't sit well with me. Needless to say I wasn't allowed to come around too often. So most days started and ended with Mikaela and I going to our separate jobs, returning home, sulking about or going out to bars. The first year apart of Optimus hurt me – _hard. _I felt as if apiece of me had died, shriveling up inside my heart and rotting. I had taken to the liquid mistress, for months I would drink until I blacked out. Then Mikaela had enough and threatened to leave me here alone if I didn't slow down – or give it up all together. So now, we only drink once a week at a bar so that way I have to be in the right enough state of mind to go home. The void was still there, and after the year had been up Mikaela forced me to go out with other men. None of them lasted long, and I soon discovered I was only using them to distract me from my aching soul. Another year of that and I was done with using them, I decided I didn't want anyone. I would live my life free of the shackles of my heart, even if it meant ignoring the one thing I wanted most in the world. After three years of separation, after my graduation, after I finally found a shitty job, and after Mikaela and I had finally settled down in an apartment – _after all of that_ I received the first of a series of letters. At first, I didn't know who it was from or where the letter came from. It came in an unmarked envelope with no return address or name labeled on the front. It sat on my nightstand for three days before I finally had the courage to open it and read it, and my suspicions were confirmed once I read the first sentence. Optimus had sent me a letter after three years of silence. He knew I had kept in touch with a few of the Autobots, and he could've talked to me then – but I never received any word from him in all of those years until now. I have no idea how he sent me the letter, considering his size he couldn't have typed this out himself. My hands shook for hours as I read, reread, and read again, the letter filled with so many emotions.

_Dear Delyia, _

_I hope that this letter finds you in good health. I hear that you graduated and are now living life, I wish you all the happiness in the world. I know it has been over three years since the last time we had spoken, however as the days pass I feel as though we should make amends for all the words that had been spoken between us. I cannot help but put blame upon myself for the things that happened in the coming months of your decision to leave. And though we are not together, I can still feel your energy with me with each passing hour. Your eyes have not left my processor since you left, and sometimes I fear I have made the wrong decision in letting you leave here. I hope you will send some word back to me, I have missed you Delyia. _

_Optimus._

If I had received the letter two – maybe even a year – ago, I might have had it in me to send a letter back. However now I had come to terms with the fact that I'd never hear from him again, and to lay my eyes on words that he had thought – it shook me to my very core. I did not know what to do, I didn't know what to say or even think. _What could I say – what could I do?_ It had been three years in the making, and I knew Optimus would never come back to me. I doubted that he would even if Elita was long dead, he'd always hold her higher in his spark than me. How could I compete with history – how could I compete with someone of his own species?

So I did nothing, I merely tucked the letter away in a drawer and didn't look at it again. I did the same thing with the twenty other letters I received from him. I would read them, feel the stitches of my heart unfold little by little, sometimes I'd even cry for a moment, then push them aside, attempting to rid him from my mind. _You're twenty five, almost twenty six._ I would think to myself, _you were hung up on a being you'd only just started to date for so long – do you really want to go down that road?_ And almost always the answer was no, I couldn't just yet. He wasn't even offering to love me like I wanted him to, just to talk. That was something my fragile heart could not handle, just friends. How could someone be just a friend with the person they felt fit them perfectly? The answer is there is no way anyone could handle that, and I wasn't the strongest of souls. I turned a blind eye for so many months as the letters piled up, details about missions, poems, paragraphs of how the littlest thing reminded him of something about me. They all led my heart into dark spaces that I loved to wallow in. Shadowed corners of my mind that allowed me to believe that he still loved me, that he still wanted to be with me. But then the light of the sun would shine through and remind me that I was alone in this world, and no one – not even the Gods – were willing to change that.

"Delyia!" Mikaela yelled, busting through the door to the roof – her face looked strained.

I looked to her in worry, standing and rushing over to her I asked,

"What's wrong?"

She scoffed and folded her arms, "There's someone waiting for you in our living room."

I raised a brow, "Sam?"

She nodded and I could feel the tears about to spill over. I gently pulled her into a hug and patted her back.

"It's okay Mikaela, Sam'll come around soon. You know him – you two are meant to be together." I felt that to be true – down to my very soul.

She nodded and huffed, trying to suck the tears back in. "You go on, I'll stay up here for a little bit."

I nodded, allowing her to avoid hurt feelings just how she let me avoid mine. I headed down to our apartment, unlocking the door and stepping in. No sooner had I stepped into the apartment did i become engulfed in a pair of arms, and squeezed to a hot chest. Surprised, I forced myself away and looked at a conflicted Sam.

"Sam you scared the shit out of me." I sighed heavily, a hand placed over my heart to attempt to stop the hurried beating.

"Sorry D, I just haven't seen you in a while and – well I miss you."

My brows shot up, "Well it isn't exactly like you _oouldn't have_ seen me. You chose not to."

"Yeah but you know how Carly gets – "

I scoffed, "Yeah I do, and you let her get between us."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Delyia why can't you just get along with her?"

"Because you know very well why! She treats you like a dog, and what's worse? You don't care! While there's a very capable woman right in this apartment who's willing to love you –"

"Willing – right." It was Sam's turn to scoff as he crossed his arms.

"Sam what you did was wrong and you know it." I felt my eyes narrowing. "Now if we could get off this subject, you already know how I feel."

"What happened to you D? Ever since we left you've never been the same."

"Maybe I just grew up."

"Or maybe you never got over – "

"Shut up." I seethed, I wasn't in the mood to be lectured.

Sam threw his hands up in defeat, "I guess I proved my point then."

"What do you want Sam?"

"Well, some crazy shit is going down."

"Like what?" I moved to sit on the couch and Sam followed.

"Well,"

Sam then went into detail about how some guy from his work had attacked him in his stall and gave him some package containing a bunch of newspaper clippings, drawings, and maps.

"Why'd he give it to you?" I questioned.

Sam shrugged wildly, "I honestly have no idea. I'm so confused and scared - and a Decepticon attacked my work today I just have no idea what to do. Carly's downstairs in the car because I was afraid to leave her alone at home. What should we do D?"

I sighed, my mind already knew what to do, and my heart was telling me to have no part in it.

"We have to go see the Autobots."

**P.s. It would really help you guys out to read the author's notes btw. I always put important info there. 3 Much love,**

**Sofiabarbara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all - even though I'm still not feeling so good, between the episodes I managed to write this out. I hope this is a good chapter for you guys - some serious shit is going down next chapter! Some of you have been guessing what's about to happen for some time now so be prepared! I love you all, thank you for all the support you've given me. Whether it's reviews, messages, favorites, follows, etc. It all means the world to me. And to Bee4Ever, I LOVE YOU. You are a great beta, even though I sort of just post chapters sometimes, your input means a lot to me! So thank you, and as always**

**Enjoy~**

Sam looked as if someone had just punched him deep in his gut; his mouth hung ajar and eyes practically falling out of their sockets.

"Did I just hear you right? Did you just say '_we have to go see –_"

I held up a hand to stop him, "Yes Sam, you heard right."

At the seriousness of my tone, Sam's mouth shut and his eyes hardened. He gave a curt nod before putting a hand on my shoulder.

"If you're sure that's what needs to be done."

"Sam, both you and I _know_ it's what needs to happen."

Sam gave me a wary look, "I know but I didn't think you'd tag along this time honestly."  
>It was my turn to shoot him a hardened stare, "I would never let my petty feelings get in the way of doing what's right. However, Mikaela will have to come along too – are you going to be okay with that?"<p>

I could feel Sam's mood darken, "It's not like I have much of a choice."

"Be civil – or else." I warned, "I'll meet you down in your car. Actually, Mikaela and I will drive our car, you follow behind us."

Sam didn't argue, partly because I didn't give him enough time to as I dashed out of the room – only to collide with Mikaela just outside the door. We fell to the ground with a soft thud, earning two pain-filled groans in the process. After a moment of pain, Mikaela and I both stood up dusting one another off.

"What's your rush D?" Mikaela asked, she never looked in Sam's direction.

"Mikaela." Sam breathed.

I could feel the heart break in Mikaela voice as she muttered back, "Sam."

My eyes flickered between the two, and immediately I knew I was the only one in the room that knew how both of them felt. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I turned to Mikaela and nudged her.

"We're going to see the Autobots."

Mikaela's brow shot up as she took a step back, "Did those words really just come from your mouth? Are you insane – do you know what you went through these past three years? You're finally getting your life together, picking up your pieces and– and _now_, now is when you decide that you're going to throw all of that work away for what? What?"

Sam looked at me with confusion, "What is she talking about?"

"Maybe if you didn't let that _tramp_ run your life, you wouldn't have to hear about your own _sister's_ problems years after they happened." Mikaela seethed, her eyes alight with a fierce fire.

"Okay okay guys," I threw up my hands in an attempt to soothe the situation, I didn't want Sam biting back. "Now is _not_ the time to be having this conversation. Let's just get this shit over with so we all can return to our lives okay?" _The sooner we visit them and leave, the better it will be for all of us._

Sam nodded, Mikaela copying him, and we all headed down stairs. Sam parted ways with us once we got to the first floor seeing as we needed to get our car. Mikaela and I raced to the car garage, and quickly jumped in our 2010 Mazda. I quickly drove up to meet with Sam, and as I came close to his little beat up faded yellow beat up version of Bee, Sam jumped in front of me. Shocked I slammed on my brakes so I wouldn't rear end up, he held up a hand to signal 'sorry but I have to be in front.' I rolled my eyes and followed him out to wherever the Autobot base was. I knew Sam had visited there before, but that was years ago. Sam had told me that they got a new base for the Autobots since they got a government contract to help rid the earth of Decepticons.

A wave of anxiety washed over me as we approached some off the beaten path road. Sam slowed to a stop in front of some men dressed in all black and I felt the clamminess of my hands, and the jumbling of my stomach increase. My heartbeat quickened as one of the guards walked back to Mikaela and I, we glanced at one another with worry as he rapped at my window. I rolled the window down and looked at him expectantly.

"Yes?" I asked him.

With a brow raised and a heavy frown the guard looked at me up and down. "Can we help you?"

"Yes, I would like to speak with the Autobots if I may." I tried to be as polite as I could.

"I'm afraid you are at the wrong building, I have no idea what an Autobot is." His tone dripped with sarcasm and I felt a flare of anger whip itself around.

"I'm sorry, I must be speaking with someone low on the totem pole. Can I talk with someone who is higher on the chain of command? I'm sure there's someone I can speak to who has the clearance and the brain capacity to be privy to that information." I snarled.

His frown deepened, a feat I didn't believe possible, as he took a step away from the car. He opened his mouth to say something but we were distracted by a loud banging sound from Sam's direction. Sam had been dragged out of the car and shoved into the cement, all the while he was shouting for Bee. I felt something in me snap at the sight of Sam being manhandled like that and I flew from my car, attacking the guard with all my might. He quickly shoved me off and swept his leg underneath my own, causing me to crash into the pavement beneath. I felt a foot stomp on my back and the wind leave me for a brief moment. Jazz's name ripped itself from my lips as I called out to the one 'bot I knew would never let me down. No sooner had I yelled for Jazz did I see a flash of yellow and silver whirl around all of us.

"Back the fuck off!" I heard Jazz command, Bee chirped in agreement.

I felt the pressure of the foot release itself from my back, and the air fully return itself to my body. I felt two hands grab my arms and lift me; I turned to see Mikaela next to me with a small smile on her lips. I looked over to Jazz and grinned, he was already looking my way with an Autobot version of a smile on his countenance. I waved at him before saying,

"Thanks for the help, long time no see."

He nodded, "It certainly has asshole."

I chuckled and walked around to Sam and Carly. I reached Sam just as he hissed something like, 'that's my car' at one of the burly guards. Not thinking much of it I clapped a hand on his shoulder and smiled. He smiled back at me, and I could feel Carly's stare on my visage, however I didn't spare her a second glance as we were led into the building.

"You better not fuck with her." I heard Jazz warn as we closed the doors to the building.

After passing an insane amount of security we finally ran into a familiar face,

"Lennox!" I gasped and ran to hug him.

"Delyia – long time no see!" He smiled, wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey now, did ya'll forget about me?" Epps let out a gasp as I crushed him into a hug as well.

"How've you all been, Carly I didn't know you knew Sam?" Lennox noticed Carly in the back, and wrapped a single arm around the blonde devil.

She flashed him a smile, "Yes, Sam and I are actually together."

I saw Lennox's eyes flash towards a now silently fuming Mikaela, and an uncomfortable Sam.

"Ah I see! Well, our new boss would like to have a few words with you actually – _heads up she's a little –_"

"Lennox, these are the intruders I presume?" A stiff dirty blonde haired woman waltzed up, her assistant in tow.

Lennox immediately straightened, along with Epps, and saluted.

"Sir, yes sir."

A sound of disapproval escaped her lips as she studied each of us.

"What is this a class field trip? I don't allow random _teenagers_ here – or are we doing that now?" She looked around and no one responded.

"Ma'am, actually –"

"Don't call me ma'am, my mother was a ma'am. Sir will suffice." She interrupted me.

I quirked up a brow and nodded, "Sir, we're actually the 'teens' who helped save the world with the Autobots those few years ago. Well _most_ of us anyway."

She took a step closer to me, and help my gaze. I didn't falter as she crossed the boundary into my personal space.

"Listen, I don't care what you did, I'm in charge now. And I'm not going to allow these random visits to a top secret government facility. I don't know what kind of show they were running before I got here but now I'm in charge, and my will is law."

A felt a fire start in my chest as she finished, "Well _ma'am,_ I'm afraid I don't answer to you. I answer to the big guy, so if I could see him that would be nice." I hissed.

Her blue eyes turned to ice as her lips set themselves into a thin line. Lennox stepped in a moment later, his hands up in defeat.

"Look, I can vouch for all of these guys. Three of them helped take back earth, and one of them has an important military background. I think they deserve to see their friends don't you? At least this once, what's the harm? They already know about everything."

She looked between all of us for a few moments before letting out a short sigh.

"Fine, but if any of you breathe a word about what's going on here, I'll have all of you in jail for life. Got it?"

"Crystal." Sam muttered as we all walked into the hangar.

_I can't believe I sassed her like that, Christ I could've been thrown in jail._ I shuddered. As we stepped into the hangar I noticed some new faces mixed with the old. I found the familiar silver 'bot and headed straight for him, not even looking for Optimus. As I approached him, Jazz turned to me with an Autobot equivalent of a smile on his metallic visage.

"Delyia damn girl! It's been a while huh?" Jazz exclaimed as he picked me up.

"Jazz, it has been too long." I smiled and hugged what I could. "So who are the new guys?"

"Oh right! I forgot you haven't met them yet – I'll introduce you!"

Jazz headed over to the group of bots and cleared his processor. All eyes were on us as Jazz spoke up,

"Guys, I'd like for you to meet Delyia, she's one of our closest our human companions! Delyia, starting over here we have Sunstreaker – Sideswipes' twin – " The yellow robot looked at me with a smug air about him, he merely nodded at me and returned to his conversation with his brother, " – then we have Wheeljack, Mirage, and Leadfoot. You guys better be nice to D or you'll have to answer to me!" Jazz threatened.

I gave a smile and a small wave to the new bots, "Hey guys, nice to meet all of you – and welcome to earth."

They all nodded in my direction, before returning to their previous conversations. I turned to Jazz and motioned for us to go off and talk alone. Jazz took me in a different room and set me down, transforming into his alt-form, and soon after his holoform walked out of the car. We both sat together, leaning against _him_, in silence for a minute before he turned to me.

"How have you been Delyia? I know we've talked through your earth paper before but, it's not the same as talking in person. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, concern shone through his dark eyes.

I nodded, and then shook my head.

"To be honest, I haven't exactly been okay but I've been surviving. I just want to get this visit over with so I can go home. I-It's not you but –"

"I know D, it hasn't been easy watching them together. Surprisingly, I liked Optimus a lot better without Elita around – she just isn't the same anymore. She's grown cold, and calculating. It's weird, and I only get bad vibes from her – I don't know what it is about her. But, I've heard Optimus and Elita fighting – _a lot _ especially recently. I don't know what it's about but damn they go at it."

I raised my brow, _they're fighting?_

"He doesn't deserve to be with someone like that." I sighed, my heart ached again.

"You really should talk to him, he asked me the other day if you replied to any of my letters but I lied and said you haven't. I didn't want him to get upset and do something fucking dumb. I think it'd be good for both of you to –"

_Speak of the mother fucking devil._ I thought as my heart dropped at the sight of the thirty two foot Autobot leader, waltzing into the very room. Jazz looked over in shock as Optimus noticed us here, _please don't walk over here – fuck._ I groaned in my head as Optimus turned and walked over to us. Jazz's holoform disappeared and he transformed. The two 'bots stood before me in silence as we all looked at one another. I could feel the tension in the air as we exchanged glances.

"I think this is good for the both of you – I'm going to pretend I have something else to do now. Oh God, I think I should talk to Sam about something I forgot to talk to him about all those years ago. Bye losers." Jazz waved and backed out of the room leaving just Optimus and I.

We remained silent as our eyes interlocked, neither of us made a move for what seemed like hours. Finally, I raised my courage and took a deep breath,

"So how are you doing?"

Optimus seemed to relax, only a fraction of a centimeter, but nonetheless he relaxed.

"I am – _alive._" He sighed, he sat before me and the ground shook a bit as his metal butt hit the floor.

"Well that's good." _This was getting awkward._ "How's Elita?"

"She's alive as well, although if you're referring to our relationship I can say it is a bit 'rocky' at the moment." He concluded.

I nodded, I couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact that I felt good about what he'd told me.

"That's not good."

He shook his head, "No it isn't."

"Maybe you should be talking to her instead of me then." I couldn't help but throw a little bit of attitude his way.

Then again, _I was the one ignoring him._

"Have you gotten my letters?"

I nodded, "Yes I have."

"Why haven't you responded?"

"Do I really need to answer that?"

Optimus sighed, "Delyia."

I cocked my head to the side and feigned innocence.

"Yes Optimus?"

"Why must you be like this?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, but I couldn't ignore the feeling budding in my heart. I was happy to see him, but angry that he could _still_ be with her.

"Whatever could you possibly mean?"

"Stop playing games."

"Why that's all you seem to be doing – at least with '_sparkmates'_ or whatever you want to call them."

"Delyia I was doing no such thing."

"_Optimus we're getting ready to waken Sentinel, we need you in the hangar._" Someone announced over a speaker.

I sighed and started to walk away before Optimus called my name.

"Delyia, I would like to speak with you before you leave."

"Why?" I asked him, what else could he possibly have to say.

"Because, as I've said in my letters, I've missed your presence and though you are not happy with me, I need to hear your voice for a few more minutes."

And without saying another word, he left the room and headed to, where I assumed, this 'Sentinel' guy was. Even though he wasn't in the room, I could still feel his presence and it unnerved me.

_ I've missed you._

Hearing those words felt so different then reading them, it sent chills through my spine and caused my heart to flutter. _Why does he have this control over me_? I cried out in my mind as I felt a tear fall. As much as I hated to admit it, I missed him and his sweet baritone just as much – or possibly even more. And that's what scared me the most.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello faithful readers! Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the last one - but I made up for it! It's full of drama and twists - that many of you saw coming! Thank you all for your reviews/favorites/follows/messages it means the world to me. And I noticed that some of you thought the cussing was a little extreme last chapter so I toned it down a little in this chapter. But, to remind you all, this character is supposed to have a little bit of an anger issue, and she grew up in a regular high school so she is going to have a little bit of a sailor's mouth. I thank you for your criticism though, and I have to admit too much cussing is trashy so hopefully this time around it's well placed! Anyway, I won't keep you all any longer.**

**Enjoy ~**

When I found Sam, he looked as if he was on another planet – his eyes downcast and lips placed in a firm line. I lightly shook his shoulder, causing his hollow eyes to look into my own.

"Sam are you okay?"

Carly came up and took hold of Sam before he could even open his mouth. Placing one protective arm around him, she started rubbing his back with the other. She looked at me with a ferocity I didn't understand until she finished her sentence.

"She called him a messenger – that he wasn't a hero."

"Sam," I sighed through my nose, trying to contain my anger towards the she-devil. "Don't let her words get into your thick head, she's an ass. The Autobots, Mikaela, me, even Carly, we all know you were the key to saving the world _twice._ Not just the earth, you saved _Optimus Prime,_ you resurrected him from the _dead._ I don't think I could have ever done what you did Sammy, so don't let her twist your mind to tight okay?" I hugged him, and even though he only forced a smile in my direction I knew that he knew I was right.

I took my place next to Mikaela and watched as Optimus spoke to a new revived Sentinel. As soon as Sentinel had awoken, Mikaela lean over and whisper in my ear,

"So I heard Optimus and you talked – are you okay?"

I nodded and looked at her, "Yeah I think I'm okay. I mean, okay enough that I'm not going to spiral out of control. I think I'm passed that now Mik."

She flashed a smile, relief evident in her eyes, "Good – what'd you talk about?"

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat as I thought back to our conversation.

_I miss you._

"We talked about a few things, nothing too important. _Andhemayhavetoldmehemissedme._" I lowered my voice and mumbled the last sentence.

When I finally had the courage to look at Mikaela she had her mouth hanging ajar and her brow knitted.

"_How can he do that?_"

The anger in her voice took me by surprise, I wasn't expecting that.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"_How can he_ put you through years of torture, not even a single word to you and years _fucking three years_ later he gets the balls to say he misses you. I would chop his head off if I were you." She huffed.

_Oh I forgot,_ "Mikaela, he wrote me – more than once."

Her head whipped around, eyes wide. "_He what?! Why didn't you tell me?_"

"Honestly at the time, I just wanted to ignore it. Besides, it's not like I ever replied to any of his letters."

"When we get home, you've _got_ to show me all of those letters. I can't believe you didn't tell me." Mikaela grumbled.

"I'm sorry Mik, it's not like it changes anything he's still with that pink bitch."

Mikaela scoffed, and rolled her eyes. "Of course he is, I guess men are the same no matter what planet you're from."

I nodded, and tuned in to the conversation just as the stick in the mud started giving Sentinel attitude. The red 'Bot sighed in irritation, and pinched the bridge of his metallic nose.

"I will ignore your condescending tone if you heed the gravity of mine – The Decepticons must never know the Space Bridge is here –"

"What's the Space Bridge?" I asked Mikaela and she shrugged.

"I wasn't paying attention, maybe we can ask Lennox."

I shook my head, "I'll ask Optimus after this, we're supposed to talk anyway."

"Good luck D."

We turned back to the events in front of us, the Autobots seemed to have dispersed for the most part, only Elita, Optimus, Jazz, Bee, and Sentinel remaining in the room below. I didn't know whether Optimus wanted Elita knowing of our meeting so while Sam and Carly headed home with Bee, I waited around with Mikaela. I couldn't help but notice that Elita was no longer in the room when Optimus had finally approached us. I waited until he stood in front of us to acknowledge his presence. Optimus's blue optics found mine, he nodded to Mikaela.

"Hello Mikaela, I trust you are doing well? You needn't worry about giving Delyia a ride home, Jazz or myself will drive her safely."

She smiled, I could tell she was trying not to tell him off.

"Yes just fine Optimus. Delyia," She turned to me, "Don't do anything you'll regret. Optimus, don't send her home crying or I'll kick your ass."

I think both Optimus and I didn't know whether she was being serious or joking so we remained silent as she turned to talk to Lennox about getting our car. I looked to Optimus to see him reaching down, I took the hint and jumped onto his hand, and he lead us out of the room – into the night air. We came to a stop a few yards away from the base, far enough to where no one could hear us, but close enough incase anything happened. I remained silent as he set me down on the ground, transforming into the Peterbilt and his holoform appearing beside it. I shook my head,

"If we're going to have a serious talk, I want to talk to _you_, not this humanoid version of you."

His holoform nodded, and it slowly dissipated as the Peterbilt built itself back up into the thirty-two foot Autobot leader. He remained in the sitting position as I settled in near him, close but far enough away so I wouldn't be squished incase he moved the wrong way. We both sat in silence for what seemed like half an hour before I heard Optimus clear his voice processor. I looked up to him to see his electric blue focused down on me; I felt a tingle shoot through my spine when our eyes made contact.

"Optimus," I sighed, even saying his name still sent my heart into a flutter. "What did you want to talk about?"

"To be frank, I am not entirely sure _swe –_ Delyia. I – " He paused for a moment, looking down at his hands, " – I just felt it deep within my spark that I couldn't let you leave yet."

I felt my emotional wall breaking at the confliction evident in his voice, it rumbled as pieces started to whisk away. Desperate, I attempted to hardened my heart, and steel my resolve as words poured from his mouth.

"Why do you keep saying things like that?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Like what Delyia?"

"That '_my spark told me this'_ and '_my spark told me that'_. If your spark is telling you things like that then why'd you leave me – " I stopped myself short, there was no point in getting into this conversation again.

"Delyia, I only speak the truth. I've never yet lied to you about my feelings, although it's been tough for me, I've always made sure you were told the truth. It's what you deserve and nothing less."

To hear the word, deserve, send my bottled up rage into a frenzy.

"Did I _deserve_ to be thrown away like some piece of trash in the blink of an eye? You barely gave _us_ any thought when Elita came into the picture. She came crashing down in her metallic shit storm, and you left me high and dry without a thought to spare. To make matters worse, you told me '_she was right about me._' I – " I took a deep breath to stop myself, "There's no point in getting into this again."

Optimus's head hung, he seemed to be having an internal struggle.

"Delyia," his voice hitched as he said my name, I felt a crack break open at the hurt in his tone. "I am _sorry._ You cannot fathom how much pain I am in, every nanoclick of every orn. I don't know what I did to deserve this, Primus knows I've asked for relief from this constant torture and I've yet to find that kind of release."

I felt my brow furrow as the tears threatened to spill, my voice lost behind the struggle of keeping them at bay. I felt a sob threaten to escape, and my hands smacked themselves over my lips in a feeble attempt to stop them.

"No matter what I do, I cannot stop you from experiencing sadness. I do not deserve a creature such as you in my life Delyia." His optics dulled as his holoform sat a few inches away from me.

He brought his hand to my face and wiped away a stray tear, instinctually I shied away from his touch.

"What do you think this is?" I felt my breath quicken as I backed away from him. "You can't just waltz into my life _three years_ later and apologize a-and expect everything to be okay!" I subdued another sob as it bubbled forth, my arms weaved into themselves as I struggled to find the right words.

"I don't think everything is going to be okay immediately, but I want to work towards it Delyia."

Each word was like a tiny needle jabbing itself repeatedly into my skin, _"I can't believe you._" I shook my head,_ I can't believe him._

"Delyia _please,_ you know me –"

"The Optimus I thought I knew had my whole heart, I trusted him completely. I _never_ thought he'd leave me – especially less than twenty four hours after I gave him not just my heart but my _soul._" I dug my nails into my skin to keep my emotions from completely running rampant.

"I _made a mistake!_" He roared, his hands flew up in exasperation. "Elita is my first love, the one I thought I would be spending the rest of this life with. I thought I had moved on from her but I hadn't and it wasn't fair for you to be in a relationship with someone who isn't full devoted to you."

"You should've thought about that before you snuck your way into my pants!" I spat.

Optimus looked at me in shock for a moment, even though his holoform wasn't the same I could still see the electricity humming from behind his sapphire eyes.

"Is that the kind of being you think I am?" His voice was barely a whisper as he asked the question.

"I don't know who you are anymore."

"Is everything okay here?"

Out of nowhere the pink devil herself appeared, her 'body' a few yards away and her holoform stood before us. Her black hair was streaked with different shades of pink, and like most of the other Autobots she had crystal blue eyes. Her rose lips were turned downward, and her hard eyes were set upon me.

"_Get the fuck away from me._" I snapped, I felt all my anger direct itself towards her.

"Such hostility – tsk tsk tsk. Then again what else can you expect from a dirty human being?" She snickered.

"_Elita._" Optimus gasped, "How can you say such a thing?"

Her eyes turned to his form, "It's true, these humans are filthy creatures. I don't know why we fight for their future."

I shut my eyes, and attempted to control myself but with each passing second I felt the urge to punch her grow stronger and stronger.

"We fight for them because all sentient beings deserve freedom. Elita you used to uphold this rule just as strongly as I do – _what has happened to you?_" Optimus shook his head.

"Nothing about me has changed – _you've changed._ Since when do you _mate_ with something as disgusting as that? What happened to us and all the words we shared?"

In that moment, I felt something within my chest snap and suddenly I was on fire. The flames burst from within as my fury radiated, swirling about me and fueling my desire to kick her teeth in. I let my primal instincts take over as I leapt from my place to the holoform of Elita, dragging my fist across her face. She was knocked back and fell to the ground, I managed to throw in two more punches before she threw me off, and I rolled a few feet away. Snapping back up to my feet I found her form rushing towards me, fist held high. I dodged her punch and elbowed her abdomen, causing her to lurch forward and freeing up her face. I clocked her three times before someone else held me back. I screamed and kicked against whoever held me, red ringed my vision as I watched her stand, a look of fury in her own features. Nothing could register in my brain other than the fact that I had to beat this woman senseless, she stole everything from me and I needed her to pay. I didn't even know I was shouting until the red started fading,

"You _bitch!_ You destroyed _everything _– you took _everything_ away from me! I hope you burn in hell you filthy pile of scrap metal!" Spit flung from my mouth as I screamed every word.

Elita scoffed as she transformed back, she stood towering above me, and – as I just realized – Optimus, who still had a hold on my arms.

"I can't do this anymore. Fuck this, and fuck you Optimus. It's over." She growled and stomped back into the base.

As she stomped away Optimus released his grip on me and I stumbled forward. Turning around he avoided eye contact with me, his own fixated on Elita. I scoffed and buried the urge to shove him too.

"Go chase after her since you want her so bad, I'm not going to even attempt to stop you."

His hardened eyes locked on to mine, and I immediately felt a sense of fear.

"Something isn't right." He whispered before his holoform dissipated.

I turned in time to see the base before us explode, flaming debris shooting across the sky. My heart lurched as I witnessed the destruction of the Autobot base, and then my thoughts crossed to the Autobots still inside. I turned to scream at Optimus but he was already bounding towards the burning building. I could only watch in horror as the building slowly burned to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**DAYUM! Here's chapter 4! Thanks for all the reviews/rates/etc. I LOVE YOU ALL SO FRACKING MUCH!**

**Enjoy loves ~**

Eyes wide, mouth ajar, and heart in my throat I slowly slunk down to the dampened earth, crestfallen. I heard orders in what I remembered was Cybertronian screeching across the darkened sky, soldiers and Autobots alike were being drug from the flaming wreckage. I ran to some of the soldiers, checking to make sure they were okay – most were fine other than some singed skin. I looked at my Autobots to see Ratchet hard at work, his skilled hands fluidly wrenching and welding his brothers back together. I looked around to try to find Optimus but couldn't seem to locate him – he must still be inside. I ran to Ratchet and tapped his leg,

"Where's Optimus?"

He shook his head, "I don't know, I think he went inside searching for E-Elita." Ratchet tripped up on Elita's name, almost as if it were a curse.

My heart dropped as I looked to the still enflamed building, and before I knew what was going on I felt my legs dragging me to the building.

"Optimus!" I screamed as I moved around the scorching wreckage, _I had to find him_.

Moving through what was left of the hangar, I scanned the entire room and there was no sign of him. I started to the next room when I heard a crack, and suddenly a large metal beam slammed to the ground in front of me, sending sparks flying my way. A scream ripped itself from my throat as some of them landed on delicate skin, burn marks left in their wake. I screamed for Optimus again, and this time I heard a soft wail. I followed the noise into the next room, around the white-hot beam, and found the Autobot leader bent over a mangled pile of wires and armor. I ran over to him only to be stopped as more of the ceiling fell in front of me.

"Optimus! You idiot – we have to get the hell out of here! What're you doing?!" I yelled over the roar of the flames.

However, Optimus did not look my way, I only heard him hum Elita's name as if he were lost in a trance. I looked around to try to find a way to him, but the pieces of the ceiling were too large, I couldn't go around but maybe I could go through. I searched for a hole large enough to fit me, and finally I found something I might be able to jump through. I swallowed a lump of fear and tied my hair back, this is it. I took a few steps back and charged, running through the flaming metal, but my sleeve caught on one of the stray pieces, causing a long scorching gash to run down my forearm. I hissed as pain erupted through my entire appendage, it was sensitive to the touch. C'mon Delyia, ignore the pain. I told myself as I trudged to Optimus, his optics focused on the now deceased Autobot. I touched his leg, but his eyes never left her form.

"Optimus! Please!" I cried, slamming my hands down on his thigh.

"She betrayed us," he mumbled, still holding her close. "- she betrayed me, _Elita."_ He choked back a sob and I could hear his fans going into overdrive.

"Optimus if we don't get out of here we'll both die! Get up you piece of scrap metal!" I yelled slamming myself against any part of him I could get my hands on.

He seemed to notice my presence then, his optics widened and I felt his spark rumble.

"Delyia what in Primus' sake are you doing here?! You're going to get yourself killed!" He howled, his optics glaring down at me.

"What was I supposed to do – let you die? I'm not going to let that happen!" I cried and attempted to pull him; of course I knew he wasn't going anywhere if he didn't want to.

"Yes you are! I do not deserve to live any longer!" he cried out, putting his head in his hands.

"Optimus you suicidal maniac! How can you say that?! Your Autobots need you – what would they do without you? How are they supposed to win this war without your leadership? Your guidance? You're the wisest being I've ever met in my life – granted you've made mistakes but no one is perfect. I've made so many mistakes in my life… too many to count but I'm not going to go kill myself over one! Would Elita – the Elita you used to know, not this imposter or whatever she is, want you to end yourself like this?" I sucked in a breath and started coughing as the smoke thickened around us. "Optimus, we all need you alive. We've already lost you once and I can't imagine loosing you again. Please, please let's both leave this place. I – I need you to live, I –" I was cut off by my hacking cough, and I slowly fell to my knees.

I remembered, vaguely, in grade school they told us to get as close to the ground as possible, because smoke rises and all the oxygen would sink. I don't know if it was my words, or if the gravity of the situation finally hit him, but Optimus stood grabbing me in his large cool hand, and charged out of the building. I felt him run as fast as I've ever seen him, breaking any wall or debris in our way. When he finally burst outside, he stopped a few yards away in time for us to see the entire building collapse in on itself. The fire trucks finally arrived and were hosing down the remains of the N.E.S.T base, ambulances, EMP's, and police were scattered about the area, attempting to help the many wounded soldiers strewn across the field. The heat had made my eyes heavy, and I felt my mind clouding up as sleep blanketed me in its warm embrace. As I faded out, I could've sworn I heard my name being called but sleeps sweep warmth was too intoxicating to pass up, and so I fell to the darkness.

_As we pulled away from each other a light pink dusted our cheeks, our breath now ragged. We were locked in each other's embrace for what seemed like a blissful eternity until we felt the ride shake as it stopped. We looked around and noticed we were at the top of the Ferris wheel. My lips were tingling and moist from Optimus's, and I unknowingly brushed my fingers against them. I was snapped out of my trance when I felt a hand brush some stray hair from my cheek. My eyes snapped up to Optimus's and he too seemed to be lost in thought. My chest felt tight as I sucked in a deep breath. This got Optimus's attention, as his eyes looked me over seeing if I was okay._

"_Where did you learn all of this?" I asked - breathless._

_He chuckled, "So I assume my human interaction was satisfactory for you?" _

_The mention of the word satisfactory took my mind to other places and a blush slowly heated up my cheeks. I could only nod as I found that my voice was failing me. ~~_

_I felt my heart beat fast against my chest as Optimus brought me close to him. _

_ "How are you Boss?" I asked while placing a delicate hand on his metallic cheeks._

_ I could hear his engine whirr and grind,_

_ "I am fine Delyia. How are you my sweetspark?"_

_ I raised a brow, "Alright. -" ~~_

"_Delyia," He whispered my name as he closed the space between our bodies. _

_ His hands found their way to my cheeks, holding my face mere inches away from his own. I could smell his scent, heavy on the holoform's clothing. _

_ "Delyia, you have given me an experience I had not shared with anyone else in my lifetime. You satisfied a need I did not know I had, and I wish to return the favor." He huskily whispered to me._

_ I found that I had lost my will to speak as his lips crashed down onto my own, stoking the fire deep within my body. He removed himself from me, and his eyes seemed to pierce my soul as he asked me, _

_ "Would you wish for me to – "_

_ "Yes." I interrupted him, hungrily grabbing him and leading him into my room. _

With a groan I slowly opened my eyes, the room around my blurry and bright. Another groan escaped my lips as I covered my eyes with an arm, I felt wires fall on my face; jolting my arm away I saw an IV attached. My heart quickened as I looked at the all white room, the monitor beside me beeping along with my heart rate. Beside me on the table I saw many bouquets of flowers, all with little white cards buried in them. I was so confused – how did I end up here? I thought back to yesterday and all that happened: Sam and Carly, Mikaela and Sam, us going to the Autobot base, talking with Optimus, the base up in flames – _oh my God._ I felt panic bubble up as I saw no one else was in the room with me, I ripped the wires from my arms and swung my legs around the edge of the bed. As I tried to stand I felt them wobble from my weight and I stumbled to the side a bit before catching my balance. I then slowly made my way to the door and reached for the handle, just as I was about to turn it, the door flew open and I wobbled back in surprise.

"D, you're awake!" I heard Sam's voice as he grabbed me and pulled me into his arms.

I hugged him back and leaned against him for support. He looked at me in worry as more people filed into the room: Mikaela, Carly, Lennox, and Epps. Not too long after every one had hugged me and forced me back into bed did some of the Autobot's pour in – in their holoforms of course. Bumblebee and Jazz walked in first, followed by Sideswipe and Suns (surprisingly), Ratchet, Ironhide, and even Arcee walked in, all of them patting me on the shoulder and giving hugs. I teared up all the love I felt coming from all of the beings I was surrounded by.

"You guys, I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you all."

"Humans are so mushy." Ironhide grumbled, folding his big arms.

I smiled at him, I knew he appreciated my words and cared for me to an extent.

"What exactly happened though?" I asked, still confused on how I got here.

"Well, all we know is that Optimus flew out of the base just in time with you curled up in his hand. You passed out soon after and we had to rush you to the hospital. Apparently, according to Ratchet, Elita was the cause of the explosion. We're assuming the Decepticons had something to do with it but we're at a loss right now." Jazz explained, he sat to my right with a hand on my arm.

My brow furrowed, "Why would Elita do such a thing?"

"Well, we aren't entirely sure she was aware of that." Ratchet grumbled from his corner. "I would explain but I have a feeling none of you would really understand."

I nodded, feeling a surprisingly amount of pity for her.

The rest of the day remained uneventful, the crew hung out with me for most of the day. We all returned to normal, ignoring the events of yesterday as we laughed and joked about anything and everything. Soon the sun started to set and everyone began to leave one by one, minus Sam and Mikaela. Sam had sent Carly home, saying he'd be along soon but he wanted to spend a little extra time with me. Mikaela held my hand with a small smile on her face as she talked about how Sam and her started getting along. _Finally,_ I thought to myself with relief.

"It's about time you two stopped acting like idiots around each other." I snickered. _Now if only you'd admit your feelings to one another, _I thought wistfully.

Sam shrugged as he came around to sit at my left, Mikaela at my right.

"Well, I decided to be the bigger person and apologize." Sam chuckled and Mikaela shot him a look.

"Oh _whatever_ Samuel. I was the one who came to you remember?"

"That's not how I remember it all."

"Of course it isn't." Mikaela mockingly rolled her eyes, a light smile on her face.

"So, what happened with Optimus, D? We obviously never got to hear about your conversation." Mikaela asked, her face full of curiosity.

"Well," I sighed and brushed my hair back with my now clammy hand, "it didn't exactly go very well. I ended up getting into a fist fight with Elita before she – ya know – blew up the base."

Sam and Mikaela's eyes bugged as they took in the information.

"Wait wait wait. How did _you_ get into a _fight _with an _Autobot_?" Sam asked.

"She was actually in her human form when we fought, I guess because Optimus was also so she must've just transformed too." I shrugged, "I don't really know what happened –"

I told them everything that he had said, and everything I had done. They both listened carefully as I explained from the letters up until last night. When I finished, they both remained silent with thoughtful expressions on both of their faces. Sam was the first to speak,

"Well Elita definitely got what she deserved D." that brought a smile to my face, _of course he'd –_ "But, I think you're partly doing this to yourself Delyia." I looked at him incredulously. "Especially since Elita is gone now, I think you should've tried to figure something out. Instead you just ran away from the problem, and look where its gotten you now: you drank your liver away for a year, then slutted it up for another, and now you're somewhat balanced but you've let yourself get torn apart in the process. Granted, I understand why you initially ran away from it – it's a lot to handle. Shit, I don't even know if I could've handled it. But, by now I think you should've tried to, ya know make an attempt to be with him. It's obvious you love him – " I shot him a look and he laughed, "C'mon it's totally obvious. A stump could tell that you got the hots for him."

I scoffed and looked out the window, "Not like it matters, he's wrapped up in Elita. Probably still is even though she's now officially dead."

Mikaela squeezed my hand reassuringly; "I seriously doubt that D, I mean he wrote you for a year – without any reply! A thirty-foot guy with hands bigger than some cars had someone write to you even though he never got a letter back. If that doesn't say something then I don't know what does. Even though things won't be okay right away – doesn't mean you shouldn't try with him. Only if you do still care about him like I think you do though." Mikeala finished with a grin, soon followed by a yawn.

The sun had long since fallen behind the horizon, the stars shining out in the darkened sky. I nodded at the two of them,

"Maybe, I'll think on it. You two –"

I was interrupted by a knock on the door. The three of us looked around in surprise,

"Are you expecting someone?" Sam wriggled his eyebrows.

I snorted and shook my head, chuckling.

"No Sam, I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to come much less all of you."

"Come in!" Mikaela called.

In walked a six foot three well built man, his hair dark as a raven's feather, stubble lined his sharp jaw, and his electric blue eyes shone against the moonlight.

"Sam, Mikaela, _Delyia._" The way he spoke my name sent chills through my spine.

He pulled out a small bouquet of daisies from behind his back and hesitantly handed them to me. I took them gratefully and took a quick sniff. A small smile found its way to my lips as I looked at my daisy bouquet.

" I uh – " he coughed awkwardly standing stiff, "I came to see how you were and if the hospital is taking care of you."

I nodded, but before I could respond Sam and Mikaela shot up.

"Well Mikeala I'm feeling a little tired aren't you? Do you need a ride home?"

Mikaela nodded and they both hugged me, "Yeah Sam let's get out of here, I think I'm about to fall asleep standing! Bye D, we will both be by tomorrow around noon okay? Rest well." She smiled as the two of them walked out together, leaving Optimus and I alone.

This time I couldn't run away, seeing as I was stuck in this hospital bed. Optimus came around and sat in the seat Sam had once been sitting in, leaning with his elbows on his knees. I shot him a small smile and set the daisies next to me.

"The hospital's treating me just fine. But you know what they say about hospital food."

"I am afraid I am unaware." Optimus frowned.

I cracked a smile at the confused expression on his face.

"Hospitals are known for terrible food."

He nodded, "Oh I see."

We fumbled into an awkward silence as we both didn't know what to say next.

"I –"

"Delyia I –"

We both stopped and waited for the other to continue, earning a shared laugh. I urged him to start.

"Delyia, I wanted to thank you. Without you I'm sure I would have let myself perish in that building."

I waved my hand, "I doubt that Optimus, I'm sure you would've gotten yourself out of there in time. All I did was push you along a little, that's what friends do."

The word friend caused my heart to sour a little, but I was allowing more than a few days ago. His lips turned upwards as he listened, causing my heart monitor to beep just a little faster. I saw him subtly glance at the machine before turning his attention back to me.

"I also, wanted to sincerely apologize _again._ I know I have not been acting to the best of my character these past few years. All of the treatment you've given me has been equally deserved and I am so sorry that I caused you so much pain. I –"

"There's no reason to apologize Optimus, not anymore. Though I do appreciate it I can't fault you, you love her and –"

"_No._" he interrupted me, grabbing my hand. "I thought I did. I truly thought I did, but as the earth days passed, and with you no longer in the base, I found my thoughts travelling to you more often than not. When I'd sit and talk with Elita, I'd be picturing you in her place. I would think back to the nights we spent out looking at the stars, and I'd explain Cybertron to you, or you'd be explaining earthly sayings to me. I would think back to the night I went to an earth bar, and when I had found you dancing. Or when we went to the beach, the way the sun seemed to set your skin aglow, or the way your water droplets glistened in your beautiful dark hair. I would think on these memories often, especially the night that we shared together, and I would feel my spark swell with this feeling of possessiveness and innocent love. Delyia, when I think of you I experience that emotion in its truest and most raw form. I realized in the years that you were gone that you are the reason why I am fighting to save this planet. You are what keeps me going when faced with impossible odds. You are – words cannot express what you mean to me. When Elita was there, I think she could sense it and it sent her constantly on edge – if that even was her. I think she could sense that my spark gave itself up to you and it could never have another. Even if you do not accept my feelings Delyia, I will forever be completely intoxicated with your essence. Whether its your smile, your laugh, or the way you pass gas – I adore every moment I spent with you and I will cherish those memories until the day I offline." Optimus finished with a sad smile on his pink lips, his blue eyes lit with a fiery emotion.

I could only stare back into his emotional eyes, stunned by the lengthy confession he had given. _I love him_, I thought to myself, that much is true. But do I trust him? I asked myself that question over and over during the years apart, and every time my heart had answered back the same. Though I tried to convince myself of otherwise, I had forgiven him of everything the day I received his letter in the mail. I felt my lip tremble as an overwhelming feeling of tenderness and warmth spread through my chest. Optimus frowned as he saw a few tears spill over.

"God, Optimus I am so sorry, I've been such a cry baby recently." I laughed through a sob as I wiped the tears away – only to be replaced by new salty droplets.

"Even when I tell you I love you, I still make you cry." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Optimus, it's a happy cry." I mumbled as I reached for his hand.

He looked at me in shock then his brow furrowed, "What is a happy cry?"

"Some humans, when they feel an emotion so powerful within themselves, they can't help but cry. Whether the feeling is positive or negative it doesn't matter." I squeezed his hand in my own.

"I see." He nodded as he pondered the information.

I sucked in a breath and exhaled in an attempt to calm my nerves.

"Optimus," I started, but paused as his eyes pierced my own. My monitor bing'd faster as I thought about my own confession.

"Are you okay Delyia? Your heart rate is accelerating."

"Damn that thing." I sighed and attempted to calm myself down.

"Look, I – well… We've both made mistakes in the past few years. Me not writing you back at all was a very rude thing of me to do, not to mention juvenile. I made you a promise to be by your side, friend or more, and I plan on keeping that promise. However," I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I love you, there is no denying that now. I was a fool to deny it before, but two very special people whipped me into shape. So, I think for us to remain friends is not an option."

Optimus nodded, his eyes trained on my visage.

"I am willing to move on from this. I'm willing to try to make this work with you because whether I like it or not I've given my soul to you and there's no way for me to take it back. Though between you and me, I don't mind if you keep it." I winked and giggled as Optimus' lips spread into a wide smile.

"Delyia may I –"

I held a hand up to stop him, "I don't think we need to talk anymore do you?"

I wriggled my brow at him, and he seemed to get the message. I sat up and he scooted closer to me, leaning in I closed my eyes and after what seemed like an eternity, I felt his soft lips upon my own. As we kissed, I felt the scars on my heart slowly mend themselves and the pain I didn't know was there slowly faded out of existence. I had forgiven him, I had forgiven myself, and I finally had back the one person that made me who I am.

"I love you Optimus Prime."

"And I love you as well, my _sweetspark._" He placed another kiss on my forehead.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked, suddenly the idea of being alone was the last thing I wanted.

He nodded, "I will be here till you fall asleep, and when you awaken. I promise."


End file.
